


Coffee Break (For Your Memory)

by FireEye



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: A rationalization for why L doesn't show up after the first movie.





	Coffee Break (For Your Memory)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelheadedhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipster/gifts).



Memory repair after neuralyzation is a tricky business.  Almost on par with being of origin on a backwater planet and yet saving the universe, time and again.

Every so often, there’s a jolt as K’s memory jogs itself.

Standing by the coffee machine, he asks, “Whatever happened to Lauren?”

J sputters and coughs and struggles to come up with an explanation.  The question resolves itself.

“Hey, K,” Agent L smiles to see him, “Glad you’re back.”

Which has J sputtering for a different reason altogether.

“Wait, you’re... no, I thought you-....”

L glances at J, and K has half a second to slip his glasses on before the neuralyzer flashes.  K slides his glasses down; at his expression, L’s smile grows wry.

“Never date a coworker,” she explains deftly, with a bare hint of regret.

“Good to have you on board,” K replies cordially.

Blinking at L, J starts to recover and his eyes widen in surprise.  K scrambles to slide his glasses back in place as the neuralyzer flashes.  Again.

“Sorry to rush,” L grabs her coffee.  “I should get back to work.”

“I’ll explain it to him,” K promises.

The neuralyzer flashes, once more.  K waves after her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay, I feel a little bit bad for J here.  
>  (Sorry J.)  
> But, hey, I wanted to write this treat last year, but didn't get to it. Hope you like it.


End file.
